eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tule luo
|conductor = Olli Ahvenlahti|position = 17th|points = 20|previous = Yamma, yamma|next = Bye Bye Baby|image = Sf93.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Tule luo '(translation: Come to me) was the Finnish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Katri Helena in her second appearance in the contest. The song is a plea from the singer for someone (presumably a lover) to "come to me". She sings about the reasons this person should come to her, including that he or she will "bring a light to the dark night". The lyrics are notable for not containing any Ö'' or ''Ä sounds, as otherwise very common in the Finnish language. It was performed seventeenth on the night following Slovenia and preceding Bosnia & Herzegovina. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 20 points. Lyrics |-| Finnish= Tule luo, ole poutapilvi taivaan Tule luo, ole kaste aamun maan Tule luo, tule noustaan ilmalaivaan Tule luo, tule juostaan maailmaan Tule luo, tule hiljaa, tule salaa Tule luo, tummaan iltaan valo tuo Tule luo, kaunein liekki hetken palaa Tule luo, tule luo, tule luo Kuunnellaan, katsellaan, kuljetaan Tule luo, aikaa pieni hetki on vaan Tule luo, ovet kohta suljetaan Huomaan poutapilven taivaan, tule luo Kuunnellaan, katsellaan, kuljetaan Tule luo, aikaa pieni hetki on vaan Tule luo, ovet kohta suljetaan Huomaan poutapilven taivaan, tule luo Tule luo, koske niinkuin aalto rantaa Tule luo, rauha sielun kuohuun tuo Tule luo, tuuli toiveen kauas kantaa Tule luo, tule luo, tule luo Kuunnellaan, katsellaan, kuljetaan Tule luo, aikaa pieni hetki on vaan Tule luo, ovet kohta suljetaan Huomaan poutapilven taivaan, tule luo Kuunnellaan, katsellaan, kuljetaan Tule luo, aikaa pieni hetki on vaan Tule luo, ovet kohta suljetaan Huomaan poutapilven taivaan, tule luo |-| translation= Come to me, be a white cloud in the sky Come to me, be a dew in the morning Come to me, come, let’s get on the airship Come to me, come, let’s run to the world Come to me, come quietly, come secretly Come to me, bring a light to the dark night Come to me, the most beautiful flame burns a moment Come to me, come to me, come to me Let’s listen, let’s watch, let’s go Come to me, there’s only a little moment of time Come to me, doors will soon be closed To the care of a white cloud in the sky, come to me Let’s listen, let’s watch, let’s go Come to me, there’s only a little moment of time Come to me, doors will soon be closed To the care of a white cloud in the sky, come to me Come to me, touch me like a wave touches the beach Come to me, bring a peace to the surge of soul Come to me, wind carries a wish far away Come to me, come to me, come to me Let’s listen, let’s watch, let’s go Come to me, there’s only a little moment of time Come to me, doors will soon be closed To the care of a white cloud in the sky, come to me Let’s listen, let’s watch, let’s go Come to me, there’s only a little moment of time Come to me, doors will soon be closed To the care of a white cloud in the sky, come to me Come to me Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993